Un Regard au Loin
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Résumé: Alors que l'épreuve finale pour l'armure du Sagittaire s'achève, Sisyphe sent un regard posé sur lui. A qui appartient-il? Le thème de cette fic est un défi suggéré par mon Poisson adoré que je remercie. L'action est celle du Sisyphos Gaiden, nos deux héros sont donc encore des enfants. Bonne lecture à tous! :)


Ce matin le soleil qui se levait annonçait une journée importante pour Sisyphe. Tout en se lavant et s'habillant il sentait la nervosité le gagner à mesure que l'heure se rapprochait. La nourriture avait du mal à passer tant il angoissait. Aujourd'hui il affronterait son adversaire pour la Cloth du Sagittaire. Il devrait prouver à tous ce qu'il valait, qu'il n'était pas juste le "petit frère du héros Ilias". Qu'il méritait cette armure autant que les autres Chevaliers. C'est le cœur battant comme si celui-ci voulait s'extraire de sa poitrine qu'il suivit son frère jusqu'aux arènes, prit place au centre de celles-ci. Il crût que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds quand le Pope annonça qui serait son adversaire. Lugonis, le Chevalier des Poissons en titre. Ça le soulageait quelque part, Lugonis était aussi réputé que son frère, ce serait difficile, en plus de la contrainte du sang empoisonné du Poisson, mais il avait déjà du mal contre son aîné à l'entraînement, il aurait perdu tous ses moyens si il avait dû se battre avec lui.

C'est néanmoins avec toute sa force, son courage et son désir d'obtenir cette Cloth qu'il s'élança contre le Chevalier des Poissons. Et comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut difficile. Son adversaire ne retint pas ses coups, malmenant l'aspirant chevalier, mettant en doute ses motivations. Mais dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, il avait fini par vaincre et toucher Lugonis. Il avait réussi à sa propre façon, sans imiter son frère. Il savourait pleinement sa victoire avec ses amis.

Au milieu de toute cette liesse il sentit un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête. Au début il ne vit que le Chevalier des Poissons qui s'éloignait et quittait les arènes, puis il le vit s'arrêter et rappeler un garçonnet assis dans le dernier gradin qui se leva à l'appel de son maître. Il le regarda s'en aller. Il n'avait jamais vu cet enfant avant. Il avait entendu dire que le Poisson avait un enfant. C'était lui ? Est-ce que c'était son regard qu'il avait senti sur lui? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, tandis que Rasgado lui apportait le coffret de sa Cloth, son frère vint le chercher et l'emmena au Palais. Durant ce trajet il ne parvint pas à oublier cette vision lointaine. Sa curiosité maintenant éveillée, il voulait savoir qui il était et le connaître. Peut-être même s'en faire un ami si c'était possible. Mais aussi curieux qu'il soit, cela devrait attendre. Il devait d'abord accomplir sa mission à Delphes.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était rentré de Delphes pour rapporter la prophétie au Pope, Sisyphe ne trouvait rien à faire d'autre que de s'entraîner. Tout son univers familier s'était effondré quand il avait appris la maladie de son frère et son intention de quitter le Sanctuaire. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait bien proposé de partir ensemble, mais il avait refusé. Sa vie était ici, il avait ses amis, une mission à accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, peu importent les raisonnements qu'Ilias avait pu invoquer. Il se retrouvait donc tout seul avec sa tristesse et son inquiétude toujours grandissante pour la santé de son frère. Allait-il bien? La maladie l'avait-elle déjà emporté? Pourquoi son frère n'était-il pas resté? Il aurait pu veiller sur lui. Il se sentait perdu, impuissant. Il détestait cela. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait un remède à sa maladie, ils auraient pu rester ensemble. La solitude lui pesait terriblement. Malgré leurs in-compréhensions il aimait son frère et il lui manquait beaucoup.

Traînant un peu des pieds en rentrant chez lui, il entendit un bruit de pas non loin. Il suivit leurs échos qui le conduisirent à un sentier qui s'éloignait des quartiers habités du Sanctuaire et serpentait vers les jardins. C'était des pas légers, petits. Sisyphe rattrapa bientôt l'origine des bruits et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du garçon de la dernière fois. Quelle chance! Sans réfléchir il le suivit sur le chemin durant un bon moment, hésitant à le suivre lorsqu'il entra dans une partie du Sanctuaire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Est-ce qu'il l'emmenait jusqu'à la roseraie où vivait en exilé le Chevalier des Poissons? Ils vivaient là-bas tous les deux? Mille questions lui traversaient l'esprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait perdu de vue. Il le cherchait comme un fou, quand il sentit une présence menaçante dans son dos. Immobile, mais tendu, prêt à se défendre, il attendait l'attaque de son adver-saire.

Il se tendit encore plus de stupeur quand il sentit une piqûre au creux des reins et une voix d'enfant. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?", dit-elle. Sisyphe se trouva soudain stupide. Encore plus quand il se retourna à moitié et s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que celui qu'il suivait. C'était vrai après tout. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi? Il avait l'air malin maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui? Il bredouilla une réponse en levant les mains en signe de paix. "Ben, je sais pas trop", dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire pour calmer son petit vis-à-vis.

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas? Tu te moques de moi?" Il commençait à s'agacer. "Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être de suivre les gens ?", dit-il en lui enfonçant un peu plus la tige acérée de sa rose au bas du dos, le faisant se raidir davantage.

"Non, pas du tout! Je-je t'ai aperçu dans les gradins lors de mon épreuve. C'était la première fois que je te voyais! J'étais intrigué, je voulais juste savoir qui tu étais!

_ Qui je suis? En quoi ça t'intéresse?

_ Je ne sais pas, pour te connaître. On pourrait devenir amis".

Le garçon en resta bouche bée. Un ami? Lui? Un ami pour lui? Ces mots réchauffaient son cœur. En dehors de son maître, il ne connaissait personne, il n'avait toujours vécu qu'avec lui. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il aurait voulu en avoir, mais qui aurait osé s'approcher de lui, l'enfant des roses empoisonnées?

"Un ami?", murmura-t-il en abaissant sa rose. "Je n'en ai pas besoin. Surtout si tu veux juste satisfaire ta curiosité. Tu me laisseras tomber ensuite, ce n'est pas la peine!", dit-il en baissant la tête et se retournant. Sisyphe se détendit un peu, mais les accusations du jeune garçon lui faisaient mal au coeur.

"Ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité, je veux vraiment te connaître! Je te le promets! Je ne pas te laisserai tomber!", dit-il essayant de retenir le garçon qui commençait à s'en aller, ne voulant plus l'écouter. "Dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles!" Il se retourna brusquement, essayant de briser l'étreinte de sa main.

"Albafica! Voilà, tu es content maintenant?", répondit-il, se dégageant de sa poigne.

"Je m'appelle Sisyphe, le Chevalier du Sagittaire", Il baissa la tête. "Non, je ne suis pas content, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé", dit-il tristement. Albafica se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir été si injuste avec Sisyphe. Il semblait sincère. "Pourquoi tu veux me connaître?

_ Sans raison précise, juste que j'ai senti ton regard sur moi à la fin de l'épreuve et cela m'a intrigué c'est tout.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui. Pourquoi tu me fixais comme ça?

_ Ben... C'était la première fois que mon maître m'emmenait aux arènes", dit-il gêné. "J'étais fasciné", ajouta-t-il en rougissant, se cachant derrière sa rose, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Sisyphe se sentit rougir bêtement au compliment de son cadet, il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

_ Dis pas de bêtises, ton maître m'a laminé. J'ai réussi de justesse.

_ C'est vrai", dit il en riant, "mais tu t'es bien défendu quand même". Et tous les deux partirent d'un grand fou rire à ce souvenir. Puis tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles Sisyphe demanda à Albafica :

_ Tu m'en veux toujours? Ou fait-on la paix?" Albafica réfléchit un instant avant de donner sa réponse. "Je t'en veux toujours un peu, mais je veux bien faire la paix", dit-il en lui tendant sa rose en signe de réconciliation. "Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas empoisonnée, mais elle a des épines, fais attention". Sisyphe prit la rose qui lui était offerte en souriant. "Merci. Cela signifie-t-il que nous sommes amis désormais?" Un sourire mystérieux passa sur les lèvres d'Albafica. "Peut-être, il faudra revenir pour le savoir", le taquina-t-il. Le visage de Sisyphe s'illumina. "Je dois y aller, mon maître m'attend. À bientôt!" Et il partit en courant, le saluant de la main . "A bientôt!", lui cria en réponse Sisyphe et il le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparu sur le sentier, puis il remonta à son tour le chemin en sens inverse et rentra chez lui, le cœur plus léger qu'à l'aller.


End file.
